


keep you like an oath

by bellaaanovak



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Punk, Drunk Sex, F/F, First Meetings, First Time, Flirting, Hipsters, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Oral Sex, Platonic Life Partners, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaaanovak/pseuds/bellaaanovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best friends Scott and Lydia go to a bar well known for hosting the punk and queer communities. They meet Allison, a tough, guarded girl with the definition of a tragic back story. Lydia falls helplessly for her as Allison shows her a new kind of happiness and falls for her, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep you like an oath

Lydia doesn’t know what she’s in for when Scott drags her to Out and About, a club known for being strongly populated by queer people. The owner and most of the staff are all queer, and a good percentage of the guests are, too. Of course, after living with Scott for two years and growing up with him, she’s fully aware and accepting of the queer population, but she’s never given her own sexuality much thought. Throughout high school she dated a guy, Jackson, but they broke it off when he went to college abroad in England. She realized, since she’d been with him since they were fifteen, he was the only person she’s ever slept with and loved. Lydia expected to meet tons of new people in college, and she’s made some friends, but most of them are more of Scott’s friends than Lydia’s. In high school, she was fairly well-known, but it was only because Jackson was the star of the lacrosse team. That’s mostly what people knew her as – Jackson Whittemore’s girlfriend. She was never referred to as “the valedictorian”, never “the girl who once taught a chemistry class when the teacher was out”, never “Lydia”. Fortunately for her, in college, people _do_ know her – as “the painter”.

 

Lydia first discovered her artistic abilities in middle school, but she never wanted to share them with anyone. To begin with, her paintings were abstract and silly, but eventually when high school came around, they got more serious. When she took art classes all four years, she was more limited to what she could paint when she wasn’t working on assigned projects, but now in college, she has pretty much complete artistic freedom. It’s summer, and she’s teaching art to kids at the recreation center, but she’s looking forward to being a junior come September and graduating in only two short years. Even though she thought she would be surrounded by friends and maybe fall in love a couple of times, she decided it wasn’t as big a deal as she made it out to be. She could survive.

 

“Lydiaaaaa,” Scott’s voice distracts her as she remembers they’re in a cab on the way to Out and About. He snaps his fingers in her face and she scoffs. “Earth to Lydia.”

“Yeah, yeah. Okay. So, what exactly is going on at this club tonight?” Lydia asks as the taxi drives through the streets of San Francisco.

“This punk band is playing. They’re local, so only a couple dozen people know who they are, but they’re expecting a pretty big turn-out, ‘cause the club is so packed on weekends, you know?” Scott responds. “This girl, Kira, in my 3-D Animation class is the drummer; she’s really good. Better than most dude drummers I’ve seen.”

“You should ask her out! I mean, she’s in your animation class, do you two have the same major?” Lydia taps her freshly done pink acrylics on her black, sheer tights. She hopes she doesn’t stand out in a short blue dress, a loose, off-the-shoulder, cropped black sweater, and boots that go up to her knees. Then again, Scott is wearing jeans so tight she’s slightly afraid they’ll rip if he breathes wrong.

“Nah, she’s an engineering major,” Lydia raises her eyebrows, impressed. “I know, right? She’s a fucking badass. Plus, I think she has a girlfriend. Some freshman from her hometown, Malia.” The cab comes to a slow stop in front of the bustling club. It’s only 9:00, but there’s already a line out the door. Lydia whistles and Scott pays the driver. “Lucky for us, we have VIP passes.”

 

Scott helps Lydia out of the car and they don the badges on lanyards. When they go in, the band is still setting up, and Lydia studies her environment. Almost everyone in there is wearing black clothing, which doesn’t surprise her. Some people have wild makeup, loud jewelry, and very intricate hairstyles. It’s not like she’s a stranger to the punk scene; there were goth and punk groups in high school, she just… wasn’t in them. Lydia definitely feels out of place with the little cupcake keychains dangling from her phone and her curled red hair. Scott leads her to the bar, which itself has a transparent skin like a fish tank with glittery water lit up with electronic lights inside of it. She looks around at the actual club and is wholly intrigued by its appearance. Maybe if the place smelled less like sweat and beer and had the lights on a little brighter, she would come more often.

 

Not five minutes after Lydia sits down, she loses Scott. _Figures_ , she thinks to herself. Her best friend is a social butterfly, wanting to meet as many people as possible and party with everybody. She knows there’s nothing wrong with that – Scott really is an intelligent person. He wants to be a video game designer, and that takes a lot of skill. Just… on the weekends, he “rewards himself” with wine, sex, and song. Lydia purchases a Sex on the Beach and sips it anxiously. The band hasn’t started playing yet, so she doesn’t have anything to focus on while Scott is doing God-knows-what with God-knows-who.

 

“Lydia!” Well, speak of the Devil. Lydia turns her head and sees Scott next to her again, already glistening from the heat of the packed club. “Lydia. There’s this girl, over there, you see her? I gotta score with her. Back me up, okay?”

 

Lydia glances down the bar, and sure enough, a few seats down, there’s a girl who blends in with everyone else in the club. Her olive skin matches her seemingly natural jet black hair, which has an undercut. She’s wearing short black jean overalls over a flimsy, sheer, long sleeved slip. For some reason, when Lydia realizes the girl isn’t wearing a bra, and the shirt just has black felt hearts sewed into it that cover her nipples, she gets a fluttery feeling in her stomach. She takes another sip of her drink as she scoots down the bar with Scott. Right as he’s about to introduce himself, the band starts to play, and the girl looks away. Lydia watches and waits for something to happen.

 

“Hey, uh, I’m Scott.” Scott says, a bit loud over the music.

“Allison,” the girl replies. She gives him a not-so-subtle once over and smiles. _Look at you go, McCall_. “Allison Argent.”

“Hey. Uh. Can I buy you a drink?” _Smooth_. Lydia finishes her drink and asks for another.

“I know that’s guy code for, ‘I want to fuck you’, but I’m gay, so.” Scott laughs nervously and Lydia stifles a laugh.

“That’s – hey, that’s cool. That’s alright.”

“Not to offend you or anything, but I figured a guy like you in a place like this would be as queer as they come,” Allison laughs, and God, that’s just the most amazing laugh Lydia’s ever heard. “Are you? Because I have this friend, Derek. He’s bi, and… you look like his type.”

“Actually, yeah, I am, too. Bi, I mean!”

 

Almost as soon as Scott finishes his sentence, a tall, scruffy, dangerous-looking guy comes towering out from a back room with a short, yappy kid with messy hair and smudged eyeliner. Lydia looks from the kid to Scott to Derek, and she can’t see it, but she’s pretty sure Scott’s eyes are bulging out of his head. Not that she could blame him. Scott is led away into the crowd by Derek, who looks like he’s going to fucking eat him alive, and Lydia is alone once again. She sips at her drink semi-carelessly and plays a game on her phone. The Wi-Fi in here probably stinks, anyways.

 

“Hey, there,” Lydia glances up to see Allison has moved over to Scott’s seat. She sips her drink again. “You a friend of Scott’s? You don’t necessarily look like you belong here.” Lydia squints and opens her mouth to argue, but she quickly closes it. “My apologies. I didn’t mean to come off as rude or anything to the pretty girl I’m gonna take home tonight.” Lydia scoffs and locks her phone; she can’t help but be interested.

“As if.” Allison laughs that laugh again.

“Are you, you know. Lesbian? Bi? What? You wouldn’t come here if you were straight.” Allison has a point.

“I don’t know, I mean, I’ve only ever dated a guy, but when I think about it, gender doesn’t really matter to me all that much. Like, I’d be cool with dating anyone, if I got along with them.” Lydia shrugs and drinks.

“You’re pansexual,” Lydia nods. “So… have you ever been with a girl, you know, sexually?” Lydia blushes profusely and shakes her head no. “I can show you, if you want.” Allison raises an eyebrow and Lydia blushes more.

 

The band is playing a cover of “Bad to the Bone”, which is just perfect. Lydia finds herself scanning the crowd while she thinks of an excuse to say no, and she sees that twink from earlier, but no Scott or Derek. She could say she feels sick, but not after Allison’s seen her drinking, she’d just think she was a lightweight. She realizes there is no excuse to not hook up with her, besides her own nervousness. Seemingly reading her mind, Allison speaks up.

 

“I bet you’re incredibly anxious, but don’t worry. I’ve been with lots of virgins.” Lydia huffs.

“I’m not a _virgin_ ; I’ve just never fucked a girl. That’s not the same thing.” Allison rolls her eyes and stands, tilting her head to the doorway Derek exited earlier.

“Whaddaya say, Red? Up for a little experimenting?”

 

Lydia finally gives a firm answer, a nod, if one could believe it. She slaps a five on the bar for her drink and takes Allison’s extended hand. Her heart is pounding, but she’s not sure if that’s from the nerves or from the music. She listens in for a moment and spies the drummer, Kira. Scott was right; she’s really good.

 

Allison tugs on her hand and they pass through the door and into a dark hallway. There are a few doors on either side of the hallway, and a few people linger outside of them, mostly couples, and some just sitting and smoking pot. Lydia grimaces; she may like alcohol, but pot was never her thing. Luckily, Scott doesn’t smoke either, so their apartment never smells like weed, which is a damn good thing. Allison finds a room without anyone waiting outside of it and opens it, but someone is already inside, oh God.

 

“Fuck, Allison. Close the goddamn door.”  Lydia’s eyes widen as she sees Derek leaning against a velvet wall, his cock out and down her best friend’s throat. She’s speechless but Scott doesn’t see her, so maybe she won’t bring it up. Allison just laughs and rolls her eyes, running her unoccupied hand through her hair.

“You forgot to put the fucking sign on the doorknob, Derek. Jesus Christ.” Allison grabs the Do-Not-Disturb equivalent and hangs it on the outer doorknob before leading Lydia to a different room, on which she knocks on this time. There’s no answer, so they go in.

 

The room looks like something right out of a strip club. The walls are adorned with a dark purple velvet wallpaper, the carpet is black and looks like it feels like a cloud, there are a couple of bean bag chairs, a small round table with four chairs, and a couch. It looks pretty similar to the room Scott and Derek were in. The light was brighter, but it had a dimmer, and now that she’s in a brighter room, the light kind of hurt her eyes. She takes it upon herself to dim the lights and the mood already starts to change. Lydia feels that flutter in her stomach again when Allison stands closer to her.

 

Allison leans in gently and presses a kiss to Lydia’s lips, causing Lydia to finally exhale. She finds she likes it, kissing Allison, so she does it again. Lydia kisses her with a bit more pressure and Allison grins. Allison gestures to the couch and Lydia sits on it, watching as Allison takes her overalls off and reveals that slip Lydia saw a peek of earlier. It’s fairly long, flowing down to right past her black panties. She’s still wearing her combat boots, and for some reason, Allison in just a slip and combat boots is _ridiculously_ attractive. Allison raises her eyebrows and stares at Lydia.

 

“Well?” Lydia swallows. She tugs her boots off and tosses them aside. She then pulls her sweater over her head and tosses that with her boots. She suddenly feels cold and Allison gets on her knees in front of her. “God, you’re beautiful, Red.” Lydia clears her throat and tries to bypass Allison’s hands pressing onto her thighs as she kisses her neck.

“I do have a name, you know,” Allison breathes lightly onto Lydia’s ear and shifts so she’s facing her and sitting back on her thighs. “It’s Lydia.”

“ _Lydia_ ,” Allison repeats. “Lydia. Gorgeous. Come on, let’s get started, shall we?”

 

Lydia nods breathlessly, never so turned on in her life. She never realized just the sound of her own name would make her so hot and bothered. Allison slips her hands under her dress and tugs her tights down by the waistband until they’re all the way off. The music is still pretty loud through the walls and hopefully the dimmed lights hide Lydia’s red cheeks. Allison gently pulls Lydia forward so her ass is at the edge of the couch pillow and presses a timid hand against her clit over her panties. Lydia sucks in a breath as the band’s cover of “Born to be Wild” beats through the walls. She’s never liked classic rock so much.

 

Allison moves her fingers in a circular motion and presses into her pussy lightly. She looks so fucking gorgeous in the low light, with just the sheer slip and dark makeup contrasting with her ruby red lips and rainbow tattoo choker. Allison pulls her panties off and drops them on the floor, and Lydia is so hot she might combust. Lydia’s legs are guided over Allison’s neck and by pure instinct, she pulls her dress over her head so she’s just in her bra. Allison moans as she practically punches her mouth into Lydia’s pussy. She almost chokes on air as Allison’s tongue drags over Lydia’s clit.

 

“You can be as loud as you want back here, Red. Walls are soundproof.” Allison whispers, literally, into her pussy. Lydia nods, getting the message.

 

It’s so much better than being eaten out by Jackson. He was done in five minutes and barely did anything, but Allison’s tongue is goddamn otherworldly. She whimpers as Allison struggles to rub her clit and fuck her pussy at the same time. Lydia breathes deeply and slowly brings her own hand down to her pussy and starts rubbing like she’s done this a million times. She nearly cries as Allison curses. Allison eats her out, in every sense of the phrase. She sucks and teethes on her lips and clit, obscenely flicking her tongue across it as Lydia touches herself. When Allison slides two fingers into her pussy at once, Lydia all but screams Allison’s name. She finds it impossible to stop rubbing at herself as Allison eats her out and fingers her simultaneously.

 

“O-oh… oh _fuck_ , oh God, Allison, Allison, d-don’t stop, don’t stop, _please_.” Allison obeys as she screams her way into orgasm. Lydia watches Allison drink her in, figuratively _and_ literally, and she cums even more.

“Oh my fucking – Lydia, that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” Lydia blushes. Allison stands and Lydia watches as her perky ass peeks through her panties and under her slip as she walks to a small cabinet. She tosses Lydia a roll of toilet paper and Lydia cleans up a bit before pulling her panties, dress, and boots back on. “You wanna get out of here?”

“Y-yeah. Yes. I just have to give Scott some cab fare.” As they walk out of the room and pass the now-unoccupied room the boys were in, Allison presses a soft kiss to the back of Lydia’s neck and smirks.

“Told you I was gonna be taking you home tonight.”

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning, Lydia wakes up fucked out, hungover, and smelling waffles. From the very little she can remember, her and Allison did… everything. Everything possible, pretty much. Allison taught her how to properly eat a girl out, but it wasn’t as hard as she thought. She just did what she would want, and turns out Allison wanted that as well. After about one in the morning, they started drinking, and then drinking _more_. Lydia smiles thinking about it – she’s never drank that much in her life. She tries to place the waffle smell once she puts together being fucked out and hungover, and right when she goes to get out of Allison’s makeshift bed – a queen sized mattress on the floor of her apartment’s bedroom – she sees someone in the doorway carrying out a huge plate of breakfast.

 

“Allison! I hardly recognized you without all the,” Lydia makes a little wave motion around her face, “You know.”

“Yeah, I get that a lot.”

 

Lydia studies the girl in front of her. She’s in a pair of fitting grey sweatpants and a black sports bra. God, Lydia knows what Allison’s body looks like, but it’s still all so blurry, and now seeing her again, her perfectly toned stomach and curvy hips and her breasts peeking out from her bra – it’s all a bit overwhelming. Her hair is slightly damp and in two braids, and the metal piercings on her face stand out without all the makeup. Lydia doesn’t even want to know what will meet _her_ in the mirror. She doesn’t remember showering or taking her own makeup off, but she’s wearing a pair of fleece pajama bottoms and a matching flannel top… _and_ she just realizes she’s not wearing any underwear. She blushes.

 

“After breakfast, I could drive you home. You can keep the pajamas; I never wore them anyways.” Allison says as she sits cross-legged on the bed in front of Lydia. She sets the tray of food down and smirks.

“Yeah. Yes. That sounds good!” Lydia takes her first bite of waffles and nearly _cries_ , and it comes quickly to her how _hungry_ she is. She and Allison pretty much devour the food on the tray and afterwards, go to the bathroom to freshen up. “Do you have an extra toothbrush?”

“Mhm,” Allison answers and hands her an unopened toothbrush and package of makeup remover wipes. Lydia squints. “You’re a pretty heavy sleeper.”

 

The girls clean up and Allison helps Lydia put all her things in an empty grocery bag. Lydia gives directions to Allison back to her apartment and right when she goes to get out of the car, Allison grabs her wrist.

 

“When am I going to see you again?”

“Just can’t get enough of me, huh?” Lydia responds with a smile.

“You have _no_ idea, Red.” Allison takes her face in her hands and tugs her into a forceful kiss. Lydia nearly squeals.

“Soon, okay?” Lydia answers. “Tonight. Dinner? Eight o’clock?” Allison nods and lets her go.

 

She waits outside until Allison drives away and then goes into her building. She sees her neighbor, Danny, at the P.O. boxes looking just as fucked out as she did this morning.

 

“Hey, Lydia,” he says sweetly as she walks up to her box. She may as well get her mail now. “Looks like you had a good night. I don’t think I’ve seen you this… I don’t know, happy, since you moved in here. What’s his name?”

“Well, you’re right about one thing. My night _was_ great, but he… is actually a ‘she’, and her name’s Allison.” Danny’s eyes widen and she laughs as she pulls her mail from her box. “Yeah, yeah. Lay it on me.”

“Look at that! I didn’t know you had it in you, Lydia. You gonna see her again?”

“I really want to.” As she goes to close her P.O. box, a male voice from upstairs calls down to Danny about ‘hurrying his pretty ass up’, or something. “That’s my cue. I’ll let you get back to whichever dreamboat you’ve brought home this time.”

 

Lydia heads back upstairs and past said dreamboat into her apartment. Scott is sitting on their bed using his laptop. He looks fresh, fed, and not as hungover as she knows he is. God, his skin is always glowing, no matter what. She definitely envies him and his perfect genes for that. But she’s met his parents – it’s no secret Scott has an attractive family. She sees where he gets it from.

 

“The prodigal daughter returns!” Scott exclaims. “Where have you _been_? And whose pajamas are… Oh, my God. You _didn’t_.”

“I did.”

“You went home with that girl, Allison?”

“Yeah, I did. She’s so… she’s… I don’t even know how to describe her.” Lydia kicks her boots off and plops down on the bed next to Scott. Their apartment is a studio and cramped with clothes, posters, and boxes on their appropriate sides of the bed. It’s close to the college and pretty cheap, since they both have jobs, and mostly students live there anyways, so the rent is a bit cheaper for students than normal tenants. “She’s fucking incredible. At, like, _everything_.”

“You’re too lucky you scored with her. I saw you talking to her before I, uh,” Scott clears his throat and blushes, “Left the room with Derek. You guys are fucking hot together, honestly.” Lydia smiles and continues to tell him about her night, what she can remember, anyways, and how they’re having dinner later that night. Scott just falls back on his pillows and scoffs. “The most prominent question is: how many times?”

“How many times what?” Scott rolls his eyes.

“How many times did she make you cum?” Lydia’s eyes widen and she feels her cheeks heating up. She tries to stammer out an answer, but she literally doesn’t know.

“I lost count somewhere around… six?”

 

Scott yells a triumphant laugh and repeatedly slaps Lydia’s thigh like a drumroll. She sighs and opens her own laptop, deciding she’ll rest the whole day before the date.

 

 

 

After a marvelous dinner at a steakhouse, Allison and Lydia head back to Allison’s apartment. The two of them crack open a bottle of Chardonnay and sit on the couch in the living room. Lydia sips at her drink and studies Allison carefully. She really wants to know more about her. She’s so bold, but also secretive about her personal life. Lydia recalls telling Allison at least some parts about her, like her major and artistic talent, and some things about Jackson, but doesn’t remember Allison telling her anything in return.

“Do you want to play a game?”

“What kind of game, Red?” Allison asks and sips her drink.

“Maybe something kind of like twenty questions? I just want to know more about you.” Allison sighs but nods in agreement, cueing her to ask a question. “Um… do you have any siblings?”

“No, but my Aunt Kate has always been kind of like a sister to me. Especially recently.” Lydia cocks her head. Next question.

“What do you mean by that?”

“My dad, her brother, he… Well, he’s sorta in prison. But, he didn’t do what they say he did. He’s just a weapons designer, and they think he sold his weapons to terrorists in Pakistan, but he _didn’t._ Someone set him up.” Allison sniffles and takes another drink. “Sorry. That’s probably too much baggage for you to handle after a first date.”

“No, hey… I have some pretty intense baggage, too.” Lydia shifts and downs the rest of her glass. “Uh, well. Paranoid schizophrenia runs in my family. My grandmother had it, and it skips a generation, so I could be next, since I don’t have any siblings. It usually starts developing in a person’s twenties, especially if they have some kind of traumatic experience or something. I mean, as far as I can remember, nothing like that happened to me, but it doesn’t matter. It comes no matter what, unless I break the chain.” Lydia frowns. “And even then… _my_ kids could get it. It just… it scares the hell out of me, ‘cause I’ve seen the movies, and my grandma… I don’t want that.”

 

Allison scoots closer to Lydia on the couch and kisses the top of her head. They sit in silence for a while, just drinking and cuddling. When the whole bottle is gone, their spirits are definitely higher, and Lydia practically drags Allison back to her bedroom. She presses against Allison and kisses her breathlessly, sighing into her mouth when Allison’s fingers slide under her dress and pat gently over her panties. Lydia sits back on the bed and studies Allison – she’s in tight, black, faux leather leggings, a tattered flannel with shades of red plaid that complements her dark red lipstick, slightly faded from drinking. Lydia scoots backwards on the bed and teasingly pulls her dress up, her confidence higher due to the alcohol running through her veins. Lydia swears she sees Allison’s mouth watering. 

 

Allison kneels down on the bed, hovering Lydia, and smiles, dropping a quick kiss to her neck and leaving a lipstick print there. She hurriedly moves downwards and ties her hair back into a ponytail, pushing Lydia’s dress up higher and tugging her panties off in two swift motions. She buries her face into her pussy, making Lydia squeal. She’s a lot rougher this time than the first, making little sounds as she licks and sucks Lydia’s clit. She gently places three fingers right on top of Lydia’s clit and moves her hand in fast back-and-forth motions, only taking breaks to use her tongue. Lydia makes an obscene noise and grips the sheets when Allison’s pushes her tongue into her pussy, letting out a soft laugh.

 

“Think that feels good, hm?” Allison says softly. Lydia nods and utters a high-pitched whine of agreement. Allison stands and walks over to her closet, pulling out a pink vibrator about seven inches long and hovers Lydia again.

“O-oh, my God.”

 

Allison raises her eyebrows and turns the vibrator on, going back down on the bed. She sucks and gently bites a little on Lydia’s little clit, making her writhe. Right as Lydia makes an audible noise, Allison easily slides the vibrator into Lydia’s pussy, cutting the sound off short. She has never felt this kind of pleasure in her _life_ , and doesn’t think it can get any better until Allison finds her sweet spot and begins thrusting the vibrator back and forth on top of it. Lydia finds herself fucking back onto it, nearly crying at how amazing it feels. Allison takes Lydia’s hand and guides her to start rubbing at herself with the vibrator still pulsing inside of her as she gets up to get a belt to strap it on. She comes back with only her bra on and Lydia almost comes right there.

 

Successfully attaching the vibrator, Allison sits Lydia up and pulls her into her lap. Lydia’s done this before, with Jackson, so she knows exactly how to make it feel good. Lydia wraps her arms around Allison’s neck and bounces up and down on the vibrator, occasionally stopping to roll her hips and ride it. Allison is doing most of the moaning now, repeating Lydia’s name as she comes.

 

“Oh, fuck, oh baby, you’re so beautiful like this. Let me fuck you, wanna make you cum so bad.” Allison whispers into Lydia’s ear and nearly squeaks when Lydia’s fingers slide into her soaking pussy. Lydia falls back on the bed and Allison curses, fucking into her ruthlessly. Lydia screams as she comes all over the vibrator and drags her nails down Allison’s arms and back.

 

When they finish, they clean up and right before Allison goes to get dressed, Lydia tugs her dress off and hands it to her.

 

“Come on, let’s switch.” Allison shrugs, pulling the cotton candy colored dress over her head. Lydia finds a comfortable flannel with spikes on the shoulders and the faux leather leggings and puts them on. They go into the bathroom and take a couple of photos, grinning at each other, wine on their breath. Lydia sees an unopened box of hair dye and widens her eyes. “Oh my God, add black to my hair. Come on, please. _Pleeeease_. Just the tips. Okay? I want to. Wanna be more like you, you’re fucking gorgeous, okay?”

 

Allison can’t help but agree – who can say no to a face like that? She puts on gloves and takes Lydia’s “nerd glasses” from the kitchen and puts them on.

 

“Oh, shit,” Allison exclaims. Lydia peeks her head out from the bathroom and watches as Allison looks through the frames. “I’m fucking blind, Red. I need glasses!” Lydia laughs as Allison comes back and starts gently adding the black hair dye to six inches from the tips of Lydia’s red hair. After the allotted amount of time the dye is supposed to stay in passes, Allison instructs Lydia to shower. After blow drying her hair, Lydia is relieved to see her hair actually looks great with the black in it. “You look so hot. Love it.”

“Scott’s probably going to have an aneurism when he sees this.”

“So are you tomorrow morning when you wake up.” Lydia laughs and nods; she probably will.

 

They put on comfortable pajamas and pass out in Allison’s bed. Sure enough, in the morning, Lydia goes into the bathroom to pee, and she nearly jumps out of her skin when she sees her hair. Allison just exclaims a “Told you so!” from the bedroom and Lydia grins. They make plans to go to the optometrist about Allison’s need for glasses and as she sits at the kitchen table with a mug of fresh coffee and watches Allison cook breakfast, she is undoubtedly relieved Allison chose her to take home.

art by Lou ([doodledumpery](http://www.doodledumpery.tumblr.com))


End file.
